


Buzzed or shaved?

by LightningHaski



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Buzzcut Ian, Fluff, I don't know what to tag this with, M/M, it's what they deserve, only teens because of swearing, showering together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:01:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24795094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightningHaski/pseuds/LightningHaski
Summary: It's summer and Ian hates the longer hair. Mickey decides to help him out.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Buzzed or shaved?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [oforamuse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oforamuse/gifts).



> Just for you Willa 
> 
> This started as a buzzcut Ian oneshot and then turned into something not even centred around it

It’s been 2 years since Ian last shaved his head and the only reason he did that was because of lice in the prison infirmary. He’s never really considered doing it again because there just wasn’t a need to. 

But it’s summer and he’s fucking hot.

He‘s staring at the clippers on the side of the sink and he’s actually somewhat terrified of picking them up. He’s done this loads of times and he's scared. Nothing is even going to happen when he does buzz his hair. There will just be less hair on his head, he can do this. 

“Ian what are you doing?” Ian looks up into the mirror to see Mickey standing in the bathroom doorway. 

“I was thinking about buzzing my hair again because it’s really fucking hot and I know you like when my hair is long because there’s more for you to grab onto.” He pauses and turns to look at Mickey seeing his husband's, _it’s still surreal to say that_ , cheeks turn pink at the statement. “But it’s so fucking hot i can’t stand the sweat making my hair stick to my head.” 

Mickey walks forward and leans around Ian to pick the clippers up, he decides to push Ian down onto the bathtub ledge. “Arms up, take off your shirt.” Ian does as he says and puts it down on the floor. 

Mickey turns the clippers on and starts bringing it to Ian’s hair, Ian stops breathing for a split second, his heart pounding in his chest. _Is Mickey really going to buzz my hair?_ He snaps his eyes shut when he feels the clippers touch his hair, not wanting to get any loose hairs in his eyes because that fucking hurts. 

“Why did you hesitate to do it yourself? Don’t lie and say it’s because I prefer your longer hair because you know that’s not true. I don’t care what your hair looks like, you’re hot however.” Ian knows for a fact that Mickey is blushing again, he always gets like that when he talks about his feelings or attraction towards Ian in any way. 

“I don’t know, it’s not like it’s my first time doing it but something was just stopping me from picking them up. I guess it could be because the time I did have a buzzcut around you before prison I ended up breaking your heart. It just made me think about that and then i just couldn’t pick them up because that’s all I could think about.” Ian can hear Mickey’s sharp intake of air, he’s hit a string that Mickey has been using to wrap the memories of their past up. Ian feels like shit now because of that.

It’s been a long time since then, they’ve grown apart and together. No matter how many times they get separated from each other they will always find their way back into the others arms. It’s where they belong, together.

“I can see why you didn’t want to shave it then.” Mickey continues to buzz his hair off and Ian can feel it tickle his nose as it falls to the floor.

“Shaved? No no no it’s buzzed Mick, not shaved.” When Mickey looks down at Ian’s face for a brief moment he looks down right mortified at Mickey saying shaved rather than buzzed.

“What’s the difference then asshole, because they mean the same thing in my eyes?” Mickey gets back to getting rid of Ian’s hair while he waits for a reply.

“Shaving is going right to the skin, like shaving your legs. Buzzing is when you leave hair on your head. It isn’t that difficult to understand Mickey.” Ian pushes at Mickey’s leg which gets him a grunt in response.

“Okay smartass, you’ve been hanging out with Lip too much. Also, don’t push me. Do I have to remind you who is holding something sharp to your head.” Ian lets out a squeak when he hears the buzzing right next to his ear. 

When Mickey has gotten rid of all his hair he brushes his shoulders off the loose hair and tells him to strip and get in the shower. Mickey follows him not long after, washing Ian’s fresh buzzcut and then his body. Ian does the same for his husband to show his gratitude towards the action of cutting his hair and then cleaning him up.

“I gotta say the buzzcut really does look good on you.” Ian grabs Mickey by his waist and pulls him in close so he can kiss him. 

“Yeah and you still look like an ugly motherfucker.” Ian whispers between their mouths when he separates from the kiss. Mickey doesn’t even need to open his eyes to know that Ian is smirking at him. 

“Asshole, come on get out, I have other shit to do today and I can’t have your ass making me late.” Mickey pulls the shower curtain back and grabs the towels that he had set out before getting in and hands one to Ian.

“I think you mean my dick not my ass, but I’m willing to bottom for you.” Ian kisses the back of Mickey’s neck and gets an elbow to the stomach for his remark.

“Shut up, get out. You’re coming with me for my errands, no excuses you’re needing for it. I also might want to just show you off to everyone there, but I’ll let you decide if I’m being serious or not.” They head back to their bedroom and put on fresh clothes that aren’t covered in ginger hair.

Ian spends his time kissing up and down Mickey’s neck after getting dressed. Mickey’s back pressed up against the wall with his arms looped around Ian’s neck.

“We have to go Ian or we will be late.” He hates needing to stop this but they have a really important errand to run because what Mickey hasn’t told Ian is that Mandy is going to be coming back to Chicago for the first time in years and they need to meet her at the airport. 

“Fine you win, how are we getting to where we’re going?” They head out of their room and descend the stairs to head outside.

“Borrowed Iggy’s car, well more like I took it without asking him considering he’s back in prison again and I don’t care enough to go and see him just to ask if I can borrow his shitty car.” Mickey has a fair point, he does like Iggy, they both do. But needing to go all the way to Cook County just to ask is too out of the way and tedious. 

Ian doesn’t really trust Mickey’s driving ability but he’s been told he’s not allowed to drive because the destination is secret. Ian grabs a hold of Mickey’s hand over the consol, they don’t really hold hands that often but when they do it’s normally in the car or in bed after they’ve had sex and they are feeling very soft with each other.

“Are you gonna tell me where we're going now? I’m starting to think you’re taking me off to somewhere isolated so that you can kill me for how much I annoy you.” Mickey chuckles but continues to not answer the question.

“Mickey come on at least give me some clue.” Ian runs his free hand over his fresh buzzcut, the feeling is something he’s missed so much. It always is everytime he buzzes his hair, he had this same feeling when he was younger and he would get rid of his long hair. Spending hours just running his hand over the buzzcut just to feel it and how it was different from when it was long.

“I’m not telling you Ian it’s supposed to be a surprise why do you think I never told you what it was earlier. I didn’t even think I’d end up bringing you, I didn’t originally plan on it so it’s gonna be an even bigger surprise when we get there.” Mickey really isn’t giving anything away at all right now and it’s kinda pissing Ian off a little bit.

They’ve never claimed to have a perfect relationship even after they got married, everything was perfect for a few weeks after. I guess that’s what the honeymoon phase is, but after that they ended up getting annoyed for being in each other's space all the time. Something that never bothered them before they got married. 

They drive for a couple hours before arriving at the airport, Ian looking out the window with a confused face as to why Mickey has taken him there. He sees Mickey get out of the car and then he’s talking on the phone to someone. Ian wants to get out too but he knows Mickey wouldn’t like that, plus the car has ac and outside is way too hot.

He sees a mop of long, blonde hair rushing towards Mickey and he questions for a second who it is before he sees he two enveloped in a hug like they haven’t seen each other in years- wait Mickey hasn’t seen Mandy in years and the last time Ian saw her, she had blonde hair. 

Ian is out of the car in seconds and wrapping his arms tightly around Mandy, he can’t believe that Mickey had kept this a secret from him. That his best friend was going to be back in Chicago and that they were going to be picking her up. 

“Fuck Mandy I missed you so much.” Ian can feel tears start to soak into his shirt from where Mandy has her face pressed into his shoulder.

“Ian omg, Mickey never said that you were going to be here to pick me up. Congrats on getting married to the fuckhead by the way. I never thought he would have the guts to go through with so much commitment.” Mandy is crying so much when she pulls away from Ian, long enough to look at his face before she’s pulling him back into another hug.

“Mickey is such an asshole for keeping this a secret.” Ian gives Mickey a dirty look from over Mandy’s shoulder but all he gets in return is a happy smile at seeing the two friends reunited after so long apart. Ian doesn’t even want to think about how long he’s gone without Mandy by his side.

“Hey don’t go blaming me, Mandy should have known that I would be bringing my husband with me.” Mandy pulls away again to give Mickey a dirty look this time at the audacity at dragging her into this and putting the blame on her.

“Yeah yeah whatever, I’m just glad I get to see the love of my life again. We were in a relationship before you guys even knew each other.” She sticks her tongue out at her brother before pulling Ian into a passion filled kiss. They hear Mickey make an exasperated shocked noise and pull away from the kiss to see he has his hand on his chest and a look in his eyes that says ‘Ian’s going to get it later’.

“Sorry Mick but she’s right you’ve got nothing on her. I know we’re married now but she was my first love.” He gives her a dazzling smile and it makes Mickey fall in love with him all over again. He never really got those smiles back when they were kids because he was too scared to accept that he could have anything more than a fling with the love of his life.

“I can’t believe my husband is more in love with my sister than with me.” They both fake gasp before all three of them burst out into laughter and then they are getting back into the car to head back to the Gallagher house.

“Have you guys seriously not gotten your own place yet. I could have sworn Mickey would have been out of the Gallagher house the minute you two got married.” She’s trying to catch up with them so quickly because she doesn’t know how long she’s going to be in Chicago and she hasn’t seen them in so long so she has a lot of drama to get her head around. 

“Sadly no, we spent all of our savings on the wedding so we couldn’t afford to move out, plus with Lip living in his own house with Tami and the kid and Debbie being in jail there’s no one to look after Liam, Franny and Carl.” Mickey looks in the rearview mirror and sees Mandy drop her head a little, probably hoping she doesn’t cry in front of her best friend and brother.

“He’s with someone? And he has a kid?” She looks down right heart broken and Mickey or Ian isn’t sure how to help with that.

“Sorry Mands I know this isn’t the news you were hoping for.” She looks up at Ian and gives him a blinding smile.

“It’s okay Ian, I’m kinda over him anyway.” She’s trying to put on a brave face but Ian has known her too long to know that she’s faking it.

“Mands I really am sorry, I would have told you if you let me know your new number before you left and I had to go so long without seeing you. I really did miss you though, everything felt so dull without you here with me.” He gives her a blinding smile when he turns around to look at her and she gives him one back.

“Like I said Ian it’s fine trust me okay.” She is looking into his eyes and out the corner of her eye she sees Mickey reach over the console and grab onto Ian’s hand, just holding it, like he has the right to do that. And really, he does. 

Mandy makes subtle comments on Ian’s hair and how Mickey must be sad about the long strands being gone now. He makes a few snide comments that he doesn’t care and he just loves Ian no matter how he looks. She asks about his Bipolar and how he is managing it, telling her that he’s been mostly stable for the past few years, neglecting to mention the Gay Jesus issue at which Mickey gives his a strong hand squeeze for. 

“I’m glad everything has been going well for you, I’ve been living in New York and just getting on with my usual clients.” Mickey knows that she’s been an escort for the last few years before she left; she was an escort but Ian doesn’t need to know that information. Mickey isn’t even sure how he knows that piece of detail about her. 

“I hope you’re keeping safe, working as an escort and living in New York isn’t really safe as a whole but I trust you Mands and I know you’ll do everything to stay safe.” Ian will always want to look out for Mandy, that’s how their fake relationship started after all.

“Why would I allow anything to make me unsafe, I am a Milkovich after all.” Ian figures she has a point but when he looks over at Mickey he can see the hatred in his eyes that he always gets when thinking about Terry. He’s always cold and calculating when he stops and thinks about Terry and how much pain he has caused to Mickey and his siblings over the years. He manipulated them so much that they couldn’t even see it and that just makes Ian hurt all over.

He remembers the time when Mickey told him that Terry had made him marry Svetlana just so he could keep Ian safe. Marry Svetlana or watch the love of his life die, in the end he didn’t really have a choice and he inevitably went through with the wedding no matter how much he was disgusted in himself for doing so. 

He could still see the pain on Ian’s face whenever he thought about it, that moment that they had alone before Mandy had interrupted them or even when he looked towards the bar during the ceremony and he saw Ian downing a bottle of vodka. He hates himself for it but he had no other choice, he wishes he was brave enough then to be able to stand up to his dad. But he just didn’t have it in him until Ian had left and then he found him again months later working as an underage striper, for a bunch of rich fucks. 

Ian must know what he’s thinking about because he gives Mickey’s hand a tight squeeze before continuing his conversation with Mandy that Mickey completely blocked out while he was dealing with an onslaught of memories and emotions over what happened all those years ago. 

When they arrive at the Gallagher house Mickey gets out first and just before Ian can Mandy is putting her hand on his head and running her hand over his buzzcut.

“I missed seeing this, it’s been awhile and it’s still as soft as ever.” She pulls her hand back and gets out of the car, acting as if nothing happened. 

To say that Ian is confused by that interaction would be an understatement to say the least. He follows the siblings into the house anyway trying not to question what just happened, what he doesn't expect to see when he enters is Mickey shielding Mandy from Lip’s eyes. Her head is hung low and Lip is just staring at Mickey like he just pissed on his grave, Ian comes around in front of Mickey to protect them both from Lip’s gaze.

“What is she doing here?” Lip reminds Ian of a dog, snarling at being threatened in such a way. 

“Don’t be an asshole Lip, she came to see me and Mickey to congratulate us in person.” Ian is mad, despite how much he loves Lip he broke his best friend's heart so many times and he never once apologised for doing that. 

“You’ve been married for 2 years Ian, she’s had plenty of time to come and congratulate you.” Lip looks like he isn’t going to back down from this fight and it’s getting Ian more riled up. It looks like Mickey is in the same boat as his husband.

“You don’t even live here anymore, so just go home and leave us be.” Mickey still has no problems standing up to Lip even after being married to Ian for so long. 

Lip looks like he just got punched in the face but he takes it as it is and leaves through the kitchen door, probably heading back to his own house. In all that time Mandy didn’t say a word, didn’t even raise her head and if Ian didn’t know any better he’d think she was crying at this moment. But she’s a Milkovich and Milkoviches don’t cry, he learnt that the hard way from Mickey.

“Look Mick I’m sorry, if this is going to cause any problems maybe I should just go home, I’ve already done what I came here to do anyway.” Mandy still hasn’t raised her head but she speaks with such conviction, her voice not even giving way to her emotions.

“Like fuck you’re going home after i just drove 2 hours to the airport and then back again.” No matter how much Mickey tries to deny it, Ian knows that he will always have a soft spot for his little sister. He would go to great lengths just to protect her, he tried to prove that when Mandy was still dating Kenyatta. Mandy finally raises her head before she speaks again, Ian notices that her eyes are slightly wet. 

“I’ll just end up causing a divide between Ian and his family, besides Lip’s right you’ve been married for 2 years already and I could have come back at any point to tell you in person but I was just too scared to do it. Chicago holds nothing for me anymore, I have nothing left here except for you and Ian.” By the end of her words she choked on a sob but was able to restrain it enough to not let it fully surface. 

“Mandy you won’t, Lip will get over it trust me. What we’re gonna do now though is have fun like we used to, back before shit got crazy. Now let’s play some video games.” Ian moves to sit on the sofa and Mickey and Mandy follow him not long after, taking up their usual spots of Ian being in the middle of the two Milkovich siblings. 

This is how he remembers their days together, back when they were just dumb teenagers not really knowing what was happening in the world before it hit them full force and tore them all apart from each other. He wishes he could go back in time to the first time that they ever ‘hung out’ like this and do it all over again just feeling what it was like for the first time. But he’s content to just bask in their adult selves reliving their childhood days together.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it, leave a comment and let me know what you thought 
> 
> I got bored of writing my next chapter for 'you are a flame' and then this happened  
> I wrote a lot of this mostly drunk so I'm sorry if it doesn't make any sense in some parts
> 
> Follow me on twitter [lightninghaski](https://twitter.com/LightningHaski)


End file.
